


Szkocka rozważana

by Pirania



Series: Szkocka [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirania/pseuds/Pirania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W której Lestrade podejmuje decyzję.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Szkocka rozważana

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scotch, Considered (1/1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/337664) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



**Część IX. Szkocka rozważana.**

  
Lestrade pojechał do domu, co stanowiło być może najgłupszą rzecz, jaką w życiu zrobił, bo nie było mowy, żeby zasnął z tak buzującym umysłem. Chciał z kimś pogadać – o jakiejkolwiek części tego wszystkiego – a jako potencjalni rozmówcy do głowy przychodzili mu tylko pani Hudson i John. Pani Hudson powiedziałaby mu, jak to cudnie, że Mycroft Holmes postanowił go przelizać w ciemnym zakamarku, bo Mycroft Holmes to miły człowiek, chociaż bardzo smutny i samotny, i Lestrade dobrze mu zrobi. Lestrade miał pewność, że dokładnie to by usłyszał od pani Hudson.

Więc postanowił spotkać się z Johnem. Tyle że nie miał pojęcia, gdzie John pracuje.  
Napisał SMS-a do Mycrofta, co było dość pasywno-agresywne, bo ostatecznie wiedział, że Mycroft nienawidzi smsować. Ale z całą pewnością nie zamierzał z nim teraz _rozmawiać_. _Gdzie pracuje John?_  
Mycroft niemal natychmiast wysłał mu adres. Lestrade wyszedł z mieszkania i pojechał zobaczyć się z przyjacielem.  
John pracował w przychodni pełnej chorych ludzi. Gdy Lestrade spytał recepcjonistkę o doktora Watsona, rzuciła mu zmęczone spojrzenie i powiedziała, że dzisiaj nie da rady go wcisnąć. Zamachał więc odznaką i powiedział: „Sprawa policyjna”, a przerażona kobieta natychmiast poprowadziła go do właściwego gabinetu, przy okazji wyrzucając z niego właśnie badanego pacjenta.

John spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.  
\- Nic ci nie jest? Wyglądasz, jakbyś zobaczył ducha.  
Problem polegał na tym, że ducha _nie było_. A drugi problem był chyba gorszy.  
\- Mycroft Holmes mnie pocałował – wypalił Lestrade bez owijania w bawełnę.  
John popatrzył na niego.  
\- Ja... wybacz, ale chyba nie...  
\- Dobrze usłyszałeś – odparł Lestrade opryskliwie i usiłował znaleźć w maleńkim gabineciku Johna tyle przestrzeni, by móc się trochę pomiotać.  
\- _Pocałował_ cię?  
\- Tak.  
\- Mycroft Holmes _całuje_ ludzi?  
\- Jest w tym zaskakująco dobry – przyznał Lestrade.  
\- Jest _dobry_ w całowaniu ludzi? Ale... nie sądziłem, że jesteś... no wiesz...  
\- Nie jestem. Ale gdy chodzi o braci Holmes, to chyba bez znaczenia. Tak jakbyś nie chciał, żeby Sherlock przyparł cię do ściany i pocałował.  
John przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby miał zaprotestować, a potem się zdekoncentrował.  
\- Chwila, pocałował cię, przypierając _do ściany_?  
\- Powiedziałem, że mnie pocałował, nie?  
\- Myślałem, że miałeś na myśli... bo ja wiem, całus w usta, kiedy wybiegał do pracy.  
Lestrade obrzucił go wzrokiem.  
\- Nie. Nie taki pocałunek miałem na myśli.  
John kilka razy bezdźwięcznie otworzył i zamknął usta. Potem wydusił z siebie:  
\- I co z tym zrobisz?  
\- Nie mam pojęcia. - Lestrade zaprzestał prób miotania, a zamiast tego oparł się o ścianę. - Miałem nadzieję, że uniknę zachowywania się jak cholerny nastolatek, ale chyba już po ptakach.  
John gapił się na niego przez chwilę, a potem z osłupieniem powiedział:  
\- Nigdy w życiu nie słyszałem czegoś bardziej zdumiewającego.  
Lestrade popatrzył na niego i pomyślał, że mógłby Johnowi powiedzieć bardziej zdumiewające nowiny niż ta, że pocałował go Mycroft Holmes. Co by się stało, gdyby powiedział to tu i teraz? „Sherlock żyje. Nigdy nie umarł. Zrobił to, by cię chronić”. Tak łatwo mógł teraz wypaplać coś, o czym wiedział, że John nawet nie fantazjuje, powtarzając sobie, że to niezdrowe. Mógł mu to dać na tacy w następnej sekundzie.  
Pomyślał, jak błyskawicznie Mycroft powiedział mu, gdzie jest John. Mycroft poprosił o dotrzymanie tajemnicy, a Lestrade dokładnie w tej minucie mógł ją zdradzić. Mycroft w żaden sposób nie próbował go powstrzymać. Wysłał mu adres. Resztę zostawił w jego gestii.  
Nagła świadomość, ile zaufania musiało to od Mycrofta wymagać, sprawiła, że Lestrade'owi zabrakło tchu. To nie szachowy manewr. Jeśli już, to sytuacja przywodziła na myśl usunięcie z planszy wszystkich figur poza królem i czekanie z nadzieją, że przeciwnik także zrezygnuje z gry. Lestrade'owi huczało w głowie od sprzecznych emocji, ale nagle pojawiła się wśród nich krystalicznie jasna myśl, że Mycroft Holmes zostawił mu szachownicę, by rozegrał tę partię tak, jak uważa za stosowne. Inspektor w przebłysku niezawodnego instynktu zrozumiał, że Mycroft najprawdopodobniej nigdy nikomu tak bardzo nie zaufał.  
\- Naprawdę kiepsko wyglądasz – powiedział John.  
W tej samej chwili zadzwonił telefon Lestrade'a, wybawiając go od prób wyjaśnienia, co się właściwie działo. Zerknął na ekranik, mając nadzieję, że to nie Mycroft. To nie był Mycroft, tylko Colin. Westchnął z głęboką ulgą i powiedział Johnowi:  
\- Muszę odebrać. Lestrade – rzucił do telefonu.  
\- Inspektorze – powiedział Colin nerwowo. - Nic panu nie jest?  
Dlaczego wszyscy myśleli, że coś mu jest?  
\- Wszystko okej. A co? Co się dzieje?  
\- Po prostu nie ma tu pana, sir, a nadinspektor Thomas powiedział, że rozmawiał z panem rano, ale potem ktoś widział, jak pan stąd wybiegał, więc chyba chciałem cię upewnić... czy nic panu nie jest.  
„Moja praca” - pomyślał Lestrade. Zupełnie zapomniał o tym drobnym fakcie, że ma pracę, w której wymaga się jego obecności.  
\- Tak, nic mi nie jest. Wybacz, musiałem się czymś zająć. Zaraz wracam. - Rozłączył się i zwrócił się do Johna. - Muszę iść do pracy.  
\- Okej – powiedział John. Jego twarz była pełna namysłu. Tak wyglądał, kiedy Sherlock robił coś, co ledwo dało się zrozumieć. - No cóż. Fajnie się gadało. Powinniśmy tak częściej.  
\- Wolałbym nie. Jakieś rady?  
John umilkł, zastanawiając się. Potem wolno powiedział:  
\- Szczerze mówiąc, to trochę ci zazdroszczę, że zmusiłeś jednego z braci Holmes do podjęcia stanowczych działań.  
xxx  
Colin deptał mu po piętach, gdy wkroczył do swojego gabinetu, co zaczęło być kłopotliwe. Inspektor zdał sobie bowiem sprawę, że wszystkie akta dotyczące „śmierci” Sherlocka Holmesa zostawił rozścielone na biurku. Zebrał je w kupkę najdyskretniej, jak to było możliwe.  
\- Nadinspektor Thomas pana szukał, sir – oznajmił Colin.  
\- Naprawdę? - spytał Lestrade. Pomyślał, że jest sobie w stanie wyobrazić kilka fortunniejszych momentów.  
W tym momencie – diabli nadali! - komendant kurtuazyjnie zastukał w drzwi.  
\- No, jesteś – powiedział jowialnie. - Wszędzie cię szukam.  
\- Proszę wybaczyć – odparł Lestrade mechanicznie. - Byłem... - wykonał zdawkowy ruch ręką i miał nadzieję, że zostanie on zinterpretowany jako coś godnego szacunku, a nie „...całowany przez gościa, który jest brytyjskim rządem. A wcześniej odkryłem, że sfingował on śmierć swojego brata”.  
\- Sierżancie, mógłbym chwilkę porozmawiać z detektywem inspektorem? - Thomas zwrócił się do Colina, który – teraz już wyglądając na wyjątkowo przerażonego – pokiwał głową i pospiesznie opuścił gabinet.  
Thomas uniósł brwi i zamknął drzwi.  
\- Przerażasz go – powiedział.  
\- No cóż, jestem przerażający – odparł jeszcze raz mechanicznie Lestrade. W tym czasie jego mózg usiłował rozkminić, o co chodzi i jak to ugryźć.  
Thomas roześmiał się.  
Lestrade przerwał swoją umysłową akrobatykę.  
\- Wszyscy się śmieją, kiedy to mówię.  
Nadinspektor uśmiechnął się do niego.  
\- Co do tego, o czym chciałeś rano porozmawiać...  
Dokładnie wtedy, kiedy potrzebował spokojnie pomyśleć o śmierci Sherlocka Holmesa, jego przełożony uznał, że nadszedł czas, by zainteresować się śmiercią Sherlocka Holmesa. Pięknie, do cholery. Lestrade zignorował fakt, że był sam sobie winien, i powiedział po prostu:  
\- Tak?  
\- Zaciekawiłeś mnie, więc sprawdziłem to i owo. Molly Hooper podpisała akt zgonu i raport koronera.  
\- Tak – potwierdził Lestrade, bo o tym akurat wiedział.  
\- Wiesz, że nawet nie miała tamtego dnia dyżuru? Dogadała się z patologiem, który miał dyżur, że to ona zajmie się ciałem. Nalegała na to. Nie uważasz, że to dziwne?  
Lestrade stanął za swoim biurkiem i zastanowił się. Gdyby powiedział: „Owszem, to dziwne”, wezwaliby Molly Hooper na przesłuchanie i – mimo jej zachwytu nad Sherlockiem i determinacji, by go ocalić – inspektor nie miał wątpliwości, że łatwo by ją było złamać. Cała konspiracja zaczęłaby chwiać się w posadach. Próbowaliby dotrzeć do Mycrofta. Do Mycrofta, na którego pewnie nie było nakazu. Który pewnie oficjalnie nawet nie istniał.  
A on już raz obrócił się plecami do przyjaciela. Nie bez wątpliwości, nie wierząc w winę, wiedząc, że powinien postąpić inaczej. I obiecał sobie, że nigdy więcej tak nie zrobi.  
\- Raczej nie, sir. - Usłyszał swój głos. - Sherlock był jej bliski. Nie chciała, by zrobił to ktokolwiek inny.  
Thomas obserwował go uważnie.  
\- Rozmawiałeś z nią o tym?  
\- Tak – skłamał.  
\- I nie uważasz, że jest tu coś podejrzanego?  
Lestrade uśmiechnął się z łatwością.  
\- Absolutnie nic. To tylko zakochana dziewczyna. Tragiczne, ale mało podejrzane.  
\- No cóż. - Thomas lekko wzruszył ramionami. - Jeśli to cię zadowala... To był _twój_ przyjaciel.  
Przyjaciel, który – teoretycznie – okazał się oszustem, ale Thomas chyba tak nie myślał. Lestrade zaczął się zastanawiać, czy Mycroft nie zmienił myślenia pracowników Yardu, nawet jeśli nie zmienił prasowych historyjek.  
\- Zadowala – powiedział.  
Poczekał, aż Thomas wejdzie do swojego gabinetu, a potem zebrał wydruki, spokojnie wyszedł na korytarz i powędrował klatką schodową dwa piętra w dół. Zatrzymał się i uważnie obejrzał faceta siedzącego najbliżej niszczarki. Pewnie miał za zadanie upewniać się, że dowody nie znikną w tajemniczy sposób; że zniszczone będzie tylko to, co zniszczone być musi – dokumenty z poufnego źródła. Akt zgonu Sherlocka Holmesa co prawda nie zniknąłby, wsadzony do niszczarki, bo istniała elektroniczna kopia i każdy mógł sobie na nią zerknąć. Ale Lestrade wolał, by nikt nie wiedział, że _on_ zerkał.  
Facet siedzący przy niszczarce flirtował właśnie z atrakcyjną blondynką. Lestrade nie mógłby sobie wymarzyć lepszego momentu na podejście do urządzenia.  
\- Och – powiedział facet, odwracając się nieco od blondynki.  
\- Nie ma problemu – zapewnił go Lestrade i zamachał papierami. - Muszę się pozbyć kilku dokumentów ze szpitala. Sam sobie poradzę. - Mrugnął i znacząco skinął głową w stronę blondynki.  
Facet wyszczerzył się z wdzięcznością. Lestrade stał i wsadzał po kolei wszystkie dokumenty dotyczące Sherlocka Holmesa do niszczarki.  
Potem wrócił na górę i odszukał Colina.  
\- Biorę wolne na resztę dnia – oświadczył.  
\- Oczywiście, sir – odparł Colin i z wahaniem dodał – Przepraszam, że pytam, ale... wszystko w porządku, sir?  
\- W porządku – zapewnił go Lestrade. - Nic się nie dzieje, to... osobista sprawa. - Pierwszy raz w życiu był zadowolony, że zdrady jego żony stanowiły w biurze tajemnicę poliszynela, bo Colin odwrócił wzrok i wymamrotał pod nosem coś życzliwego. Lestrade nie zrozumiał, co to było, i niewiele go to obchodziło.  
Pojechał do domu Mycrofta, zaparkował jak zwykle w niedozwolonym miejscu i zapukał do drzwi znacznie spokojniej niż rano.  
Kamerdyner otworzył drzwi, wpuścił go i powiedział:  
\- Nie ma go w domu.  
\- Poczekam – odparł Lestrade, pewnie kierując się do salonu. Usiadł przy ciemnym, wygaszonym kominku i próbował zdecydować, co właściwie ma zamiar powiedzieć.


End file.
